thebackroomscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Entities
As of now, not much is known about the "Entities" (also known as Beings, Things, or Creatures) that live inside the Backrooms. There seem to be multiple subspecies of these Creatures, as descriptions of them vary. Because of this, no one knows for certain what many of the Entities look like. Behavior People who have encountered entities list them as having various behavioral traits. Some creatures, especially those on the lower-numbered levels (specifically those below 2), can be passive, docile or even helpful– they seem to be somewhat dormant or shy. Sightings are difficult to come across due to the skittishness of most of the beings. Creatures seem to become more aggressive when looked at. There have been reports of creatures communicating telepathically; however, the validity of these reports has not yet been proven. On the lower levels, there have been some occurrences of creatures not acting as skittish as others, and there have been reports of certain entities attacking or even hunting down people. Habitat The creatures inhabit many, if not all levels of the backrooms in some form. Two notable exceptions to this are 6, which seems to be devoid of life altogether, and 7 which only appears to have one creature that is unique to that specific level. They are less plentiful on the starter levels, with the number of creatures per level generally increasing as you progress. The creatures seem to not be able to leave the floor they inhabit, though it is not known if all creatures have this limitation or if only a few subspecies do. Documented Creatures The Nurse The Nurse is a nurse like entity, it appears to be obsese, wearing a nurse outfit and has a paper bag with a first aid symbol (drawn with human blood) on her head, no one knows what she really look like under the bag. Her arms appears to be burned, her feet were amputated and are attached to an old-timey self-balancing scooter. She holds a giant looking syringe that appears to be cleaned and dull (it's size may drain human blood in it's entirely). She resides in level 14, she will encounter any visitor who enters the level if they make noises, she will chase towards them and proceed to stab & drain their blood in it's entirely, making them pale and weak leading to death. She was actually based around a actual nurse from WWII named "Mary Rokhcit", according to her she appears to be completely insane Artist's depiction of the nurse. (credit goes to unknown artist) and have lost her mind. She would asked the doctors if they could give the certain patient she has chosen a blood examination test, once they prepared the test she would drain the entirely of their blood making them pale and died of blood loss. She couldn't control myself leading up to her acts, the founder of the hospital refused to fire her since she never did anything wrong. However the doctors who worked with Mary ended up quiting their jobs after the patients died, leading her to commit a certain act where she drained almost the entirely of their blood and bury them at the courtyard of the hospital. Now she live all alone in the hospital for the rest of her life, still draining the patients blood. In 1944 a atomic bomb destroyed both the entire town & hospital, killing her. In 2007, the hospital disappeared into thin air, making it's way to the backrooms nobody knows what happened to the hospital. Some say the entire site was demonlished for a new building to be constructed, while others say the building was cosumed by a mysterious force. Skin-Stealers * Normally docile creatures, they become aggravated when touched. The only physical description of skin-stealers is that they're tall, pale-yellow, and have a humanoid figure with sunken white eyes. Once a skin-stealer becomes aggravated it will hunt down its target, kill them (details on this are unknown) and presumably tear the skin off of the target's body and wear it as a sort of disguise. Explorers who have large scars on their veins, neck, or chest may be a skin-stealer. Another way to determine if someone is a skin-stealer is their blood. Skin-stealers have transparent blood, an easy giveaway. It can be helpful to remember this rhyme: "Blood's red, he's not dead. Blood's not in sight, be ready to fight." Found on levels 1, 2, and 3. Smilers * Smilers are generally hostile, and if you see one or even think you see one, back away slowly. There have been a few confirmed sightings of smilers, but this is probably because only a few have survived them. Smilers have been confirmed to reside in dark areas on levels 2 and 3 so far. They can be identified by their signature reflective eyes and teeth gleaming in the dark. The best way to escape a smiler is to throw your light away from your body and run in the opposite direction, as they are not as smart as humans and will fall for tricks. Simply running with your flashlight will cause it to chase you, decreasing your chances of escape greatly. No one knows what they really look like in the light. The "Windows" * The "Windows" are creatures in the shape of a window. The window has a figure inside, always pointing at the target. If the target is unaware of the creature, it will attack immediately. "Windows" will generally appear on Levels -1 through 2, although mostly being on -1. Windows May Lead to Level 1.5 but this is unconfirmed. * Do not trust any windows at any level, even the hub is not safe. Hounds * Hounds are the only creatures that have been caught on video in the backrooms. From a distance, they look similar to a black dog, hence the name. They can be dangerous if they are provoked. If you hear a sort of low rumble, back away slowly. Up close they look like contorted human shapes running on all fours. Hounds are one of the more common beings to be found. They are most common on 3, but found on most levels. Some H.P. Lovecraft experts have compared them to the Hounds of Tindalos, eldritch beings who arrive to kill and punish those who travel through space and time. Facelings * Facelings are faceless people that roam the backrooms. They come in two forms. One type looks like a faceless child with a red vest. They're found on levels 2 and 3, and always show up in groups of 3. * They can be violent, and are tricksters. The second type looks like a faceless adult. This type is found on 1 by themselves, and is always passive. If you see them, don't worry. * If you see a faceling that appears to be a little girl in a pink dress, run. Run and pray it's not already too late. This one will ''kill you if you don't run. Candlestride * The Candlestrider is a variant of the faceling, with the only one known to exist being found on -2 by u/LoggoMyDoggo. They look the same as most adult forms of facelings but with a couple of differences. It's about seven feet tall, it hovers off the floor by about one foot, and it carries a candle with it, but only when it's not playing it's haunting melodies on the piano of level -2.. Also unlike normal adult facelings it is not passive, if it sees you it will go to you and attempt to strike you with it's candle. One strike from the candle can cause paralysis for around thirty minutes. During this paralysis the wound it inflicts will begin to corrode and eat away at the flesh, splashing the wound with some almond water will stop the effect and cauterize it. It is best to avoid it at all costs. Howlers * Howlers are unseen creatures that howl slightly when someone enters the Backrooms. No one has ever seen a Howler, however it is known that they are provoked by loud noises and howl loudly in response to them. Many explorers have come up with theories on where these Howlers may be, but no significant progress on finding them has been made yet. Crawlers * Humanoids with long hair and burnt skin. They walk around on all fours. They are hostile on sight, so avoid at all costs. Can be found on 2 inside the ducts. Bursters * These creatures are found on level -3 and appear humanoid at first, but they don't move. When prey comes near, they create a loud explosion to startle them and chase them on all fours with surprising speed. They hate water, or any kind of liquid for that matter, so use that to your advantage. If you manage to severely injure a Burster, their skin will dry up and they create a cocoon where they eventually heal. Make sure to destroy any Burster cocoons you see, it's the easiest way to kill them. Clumps * Clumps are very bizarre in terms of appearance, being a ball of arms and legs with a strong, pulsing heartbeat. While they're small and look harmless from a distance, every clump has one hidden, very long arm which they can use to grab you from up to 8 feet away if you're not careful. Once a clump has grabbed you, they'll reveal a set of sharp teeth and begin to pull you in to eat you. Once it eats you it, it is believed your own limbs and possibly fragments of your mind are absorbed into the Clump. Clumps typically reside in levels 2 and 3. Deathmoths * Deathmoths are giant moths that inhabit the Backrooms. While the male Deathmoths are mostly harmless and possibly even tamable, the female moths are several times larger, can spit acid, and are entirely hostile. Deathmoths are attracted to light, so if you hear the fluttering of wings nearby, make sure to put any light source out. Smaller Deathmoths inhabit levels 2, 3, and 5, but the larger and more dangerous ones only appear in level 5, where their hive is centralized and where the king and queen are. They have completely taken over the level, and are the only things there besides the mysterious beast. The Beast of Level 5 * The Beast On Level 5 is something only mentioned by those who have lost all sanity while trapped on 5. However, all describe it similarly, so the Beast could quite possibly be real. It appears to be hostile but is not shown to attack on sight, instead slowly toying with their victims until they go insane. It has been described as a tall and scaly creature wearing a suit and tie. It apparently has a humanoid body with the head of a cephalopod (squid), with tentacles around its mouth. Those who are reaching the end of their sanity claim it has camouflage abilities and that if you look closely and pay attention, you can see its glowing eyes watching you from the wallpaper pattern. Some people doubt it exists, calling it off as just being an illusion of this floor's cobwebs, flickering lights, and ornate wallpaper combined with the harsh effect on sanity. The Thing On Level 7 The Thing On Level 7 has little information on specific detail thus far, having only been seen by a handful of travelers. It appears to be the only one of its kind left, and is highly intelligent; although incapable of speech, it can write. It is omnivorous and brutal, and appears to care little for humans, as it has stated when asked. It is a black, humanoid figure that is said to be roughly 6 feet tall, with no facial features except for a large mouth that is only visible when it is open. This mouth takes up a third of its face, with sharp, 5 inch teeth inside. It reportedly hunts down movement it sees, and circles its would-be victims in a manner similar to that of a shark. It has been known to expel large quantities of tar from its skin in some situations, the causes for which are unknown. Despite its appearance, the only traveler to come into physical contact with it has given it the ironically appealing nickname "Tiny", which it appears to despise. It is responsible for the death of u/sagekabuto and u/glassydude101. As of now, The Thing On Level 7 is the only known Thing on 7 It has insane regenerative abilities, making it immortal. '(Image credit goes to Gabe)''' The creature on level 17 the creature of level 17 doesn't have much info about it but it is studied to be a very passive and social creature who will talk to you about anything you're interested in,discover by u/Jacobhunter2005 it first looks like a silhouette until it moves closer The Abyssal Paladins * The Abyssal Paladins are the guardians of The Abyss, And will convulse and die upon catching up to the unlucky traveler who will become possessed and lose all memory if snapped out, Putting Almond Water on your chest will make a cross on your chest and repel the spirit of the paladin and help a Newly released victim regain there memory faster. Mark * Mark is an entity in the bathrooms on 2. Mark appears docile, and very friendly if you hand him an alcoholic beverage. Mark likes to collect trash, and despite never leaving his bathroom, his trash pile grows larger every day. Anything you drop while in Marks bathroom is considered his, and if you pick it back up or take from his trash pile, he will become hostile and exert behavior seen in skin-stealers Anethikas * Anethikas are a group of entities found on 3. It was first discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraftian fan. Anethikas are hostile on sight, running at you at insane speeds when they see you. If you see a group of anethikas, run away as fast as you can. People caught by anethikas either lose all sanity or die. They are tall shadowy people and are 9 feet tall. Their necks pose in an unnatural way with their heads hanging down. The way to avoid harm from them is to chant the Heart Sūtra, a Buddhist chant. It tells about the void, and Anethikas originated from the void. They seem to run away from people chanting it. Dullers * Dullers are docile creatures generally found in the lower levels of the backrooms. They appear dark grey and humanoid, but they lack several prominent features, such as a face or ears. It is not known how dullers kill their prey, as they usually run away from threats. Jerry * "Jerry" is a small bird that looks like a parrot. It controls the mind of the person holding it, making it say things like "Jerry is everything", "Jerry is what I live for". Those controlled by Jerry go missing shortly afterwards (they probably go to Jerrys Room, but that place is unconfirmed) , with the parrot eventually reappearing on a seemingly random level to find a new host. If you see a bird that resembles Jerry, get away through any means possible. * Nightgaunt ** Nightgaunts originate from an unknown spot in the clusters of dimensioned space known as the Dreamlands, which supposedly shares spatial ties with the expanses of the Backrooms. Nightgaunts look something like horrifically thin humanoids with long, gangly limbs, a tail, horns, and bat wings. Their most disturbing quality is their lack of a face. Nightgaunts are not necessarily evil, but do enjoy toying with creatures weaker than themselves by rending the flesh on their faces and tickling them in strange areas. Nightgaunts were previously described by the horror writer H.P. Lovecraft, who was unaware of the existence of the Backrooms.